The Longest Time
by DarthAbby
Summary: James Potter has done plenty of stupid things in the past to get Lily Evan's attention, but this is downright humiliating. Oneshot, Songfic 'Longest Time' by Billy Joel


**This is the product of too much Harry Potter fanfiction and too much Billy Joel. And yes, I know the song isn't exactly correct for the time they were in Hogwarts, but I'm using a bit of creative-license here.**

**Disclaimer: YES! YES! IT'S MINE! AAAAALLLL MINE! *Gollum appears in room and snatches copyright papers* HEY! Give it back! Those mine **_**precious**_**! *Gollum cackles nastily and runs out* Damn! Well, it's not mine anymore. 'The Longest Time' by Billy Joel and Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling belong to Gollum…for now. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**000**

Lily Evans, sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a Prefect, was not amused.

And it was all James Potter's fault.

Potter, a fellow Gryffindor sixth year, had been pursuing her almost since day one of their first year. Lily had lost count of the number of times he had asked her out. Each time, however, the answer had always been a very firm _no_. But this time, he had dragged the rest of his little gang into it, and, more importantly, had completely embarrassed the redheaded witch.

It had started innocently enough, with the sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws heading down to Herbology. Lily had been talking with Cathy, a friend of hers in the other house, when behind them, she had heard a '_dun DUN dun dun'._ As she turned, Potter and the other Marauders had burst into song more clearly, all four snapping their fingers to the beat.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Potter and Sirius Black sang.

"The longest!" Remus Lupin, the only Marauder Lily could stand for more than five minutes, had a surprisingly deep bass singing voice.

"For the longest time!" Black and Potter were higher, more like tenors or low altos.

"Time!" Peter Pettigrew, the smallest of the four boys, was also the highest, bordering on soprano.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"The longest!" Lupin chimed in again.

"For the longest!" Potter shot a cocky grin at Lily before breaking off on a solo.

"If you said goodbye to me tonight,"

"OoooOOOOooo!" Pettigrew trilled.

"There would still be music left to write!"

Everyone was staring at Lily and the Marauders now as Black and Lupin chorused an '_Ah, ah, ah'._

"What else could I do?" Potter placed his hands on his chest before spreading them out towards Lily. "I'm so inspired by you! That hasn't happened for the –"

"Longest time!" all four sang together.

"Once I thought my innocence was gone," Black started his own solo.

"OooOOOOooo!"

"Now I know that happiness goes on!" he gave Cathy a sly smile.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Potter and Lupin jumped in.

"That's where you found me," Black stepped up to the Ravenclaw and put an arm around her shoulders. "When you put your arms around me! I haven't been there for the –"

"Longest time!" The Marauders sang as Black stepped back again.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lily was positive her face was completely red by now.

"The longest!"

"For the longest time!"

"Time!" Peter sang shrilly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"The longest!" Most people seemed taken aback at how low Lupin could get on the scale.

"For the longest!"

"I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall," Potter was singing solo again.

"OoooOOOOooo!"

"And the greatest mi-ra-cle of all!"

"Ah, ah, ah!"

"Its how I need you," Potter reached forward and tried to touch Lily's face, but she backed up, "And how you needed me too! That hasn't happened for the –"

"Longest time!"

"Maybe this won't last very long," Potter continued, the other three going '_bum, bum, bum, bum, o-ah, o-ah!' _in the background. "But you feel so right! And I could be wrong!"

He tried to grab Lily's hand, but she jerked it back, as though burned.

"Maybe I've been hoping too hard!" Potter continued, undaunted. "I've gone this far, and it's more than I hoped for."

Lily tried to back into the crowd, but couldn't find an opening.

"Who knows how much further we'll go on?" Potter took another step towards her.

"OoooOOOOoooo!"

"Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone!"

"Ah, ah, ah!"

"I'll take my chances," Potter succeeded in grabbing her wrist this time, "I've forgot how nice romance is! I haven't been there for the –"

"Longest time!" He tried to spin her in a circle, but Lily refused to move her feet.

"I had said good thoughts at the start," Potter gently tugged on her wrist, but she stayed still as stone, "I said to myself, hold on to your heart."

"O-ah, o-ah!" Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew chorused.

"Now I know the woman that you are," Potter sent her another cocky grin, "You're wonderful so far, and it's more than I hoped for!"

Lily finally was able to tug her hand away, but the four boys continued singing.

"I don't care what consequence it brings!"

"OoooOOOOooo!"

"I have been a fool for lesser things!" Potter was certainly on target with that line, Lily thought.

"Ah, ah, ah!"

"I want you so bad!" He tried to catch hold of her hand once more. "I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you for the –"

"Longest time!"

"_Mr_. Potter! _If_ you're quite done!"

The Marauders paused mid-song and all the students turned to see their Herbology professor standing at the entrance to Greenhouse Five, an extremely ticked-off expression on his face.

"Yes, of course, Professor!" Potter smiled unabashedly at their teacher as he led the way into the greenhouse, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew right behind him. Everyone stared after him for a moment before, almost simultaneously, every face turned to look at Lily, whose face closely resembled the exact flaming red color of her hair.

Yes, Lily Evans was not amused in the slightest.

**000**

**Review please!**


End file.
